Dead End
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: When House, Cuddy, Cameron, and Chase take a short cut on a long road trip they find themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere after a horrible accident. Things couldn't get much worse, until they realize someone is out for their blood. MAJOR HUDDY!
1. Shortcut

Dead End

Chapter I: Shortcut

Rated: R (For violence and language)

A/N: This storry will be dark and angsty, a Huddy of course, what else do I write? LoL! Anyway this is a mix of two of my favorite horror movies and you might recognize them, if not, it's still a good story so enjoy!

"Did you check the map?" House asked for the umpteenth time. Cuddy dropped the map, which she was holding, onto her lap. She wanted to ask him how she was supposed to find their location on the map when they hadn't seen a street sign for miles. On top of that, they were so in the middle of nowhere that the road was dirt, not paved.

"Yes I did, and for the last time I can't tell you where we are if I don't know the road name." Cuddy replied, shaking her head in annoyance. She looked up into the rearview mirror and saw Cameron's reflection. She had a look on her face as if she knew exactly what Cuddy was thinking, House was being a complete ass.

"This is why no one ever takes shortcuts from toothless weirdos at backwater gas stations with one pump." Chase piped in.

"His name was Bubba and he was very well read." House tried to defend himself, although he wasn't pleading his case very well. A few miles back they had stopped to refuel and House had taken it upon himself to chat up the owner of the station, hoping to find a quicker route back to New Jersey. Cuddy had heard the whole conversation as she some how got stuck pumping the gas from a pump that looked like it hadn't been upgraded since 1963.

"Since when does viewing pornography require one to read?" Cameron asked. This caused Chase to laugh. House quickly grabbed the half folded up map from Cuddy and turned in his seat, he then proceeded to beat Chase over the head with it. Cuddy rolled her eyes and just before she turned around to grab the map back from House, something in front of the car caught her eye. It was shiny and red and…

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed suddenly. House jammed on the break but it was too late. He plowed right into the front of the red shiny thing, which happened to be a car. Luckily they were in an SUV and had hit a sedan, and also the car was a rental. Cuddy's body lunged forward with the force of the break, but was quickly caught by the seatbelt across her shoulder. She knew that in the morning she was going to have a bruise there.

"Everyone okay?" House said after the car had come to a complete stop. Everything was silent now except for the occasional chirping bird. Cuddy's heart was pounding and her mind was racing, if she hadn't seen that car the impact might have been ten times worse. As it was both hoods of both vehicles were crushed severely and when House tried to start their engine again it wouldn't turn over. Cuddy didn't know much about cars but she was guessing a spark plug had come loose or something.

"Who knows how to fix a car?" House asked sardonically. Cuddy ignored him and opened the door. She unclipped her seat belt and stepped onto the dirt underfoot. They were surrounded by trees so thick that it seemed that no sunlight was coming through. Either that or it was about to rain. She wondered why a car, facing their direction, would be parked on the wrong side of the road. Didn't matter much though, both cars were now officially ruined. If they were going to get out of there they would need a tow truck. She walked to the front of the car to assess the damage, not that she knew enough about cars to be doing that.

"Hey! That's my car!" A female voice called. There was a rustling of underbrush and a woman appeared, a very attractive woman. She was wearing a black miniskirt and matching bikini top. House looked at her like he had never seen a pretty woman in his life. At that point in their history, her and House had become semi-public with their relationship, meaning that the only people that knew about it were Chase, Cameron and Wilson. House's new team didn't need to know that he was boinking the boss and it was better that way.

"Who the hell are you?" House asked loudly. The underbrush rustled again and another woman appeared. She had longer, red hair, and smaller breasts but she was wearing a very similar outfit which was red instead of black. "What kind of idiot parks in the wrong direction on the wrong side of the street? Now we are all fucked."

"Calm down, House." Cuddy said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm Lisa Cuddy." She then said with a smile, offering her hand to the first woman who had come out from the forest, the short haired brunette.

"Candi. That's Pepper." The woman now known as Candi said.

"What? No "salt"?" Was the next comment to come from Chase. House groaned and rolled his eyes but once they were settled back into place the didn't leave the cleavage of Candi. Cuddy punched him in the arm, not quite playfully, trying to get him to knock it off. She couldn't understand why two scantly clad women were in the middle of the woods, seemingly doing nothing. There was no purpose for it that she could see and because they were there, Cuddy couldn't let her guard down for a second. If one of those barely legal ladies even so much as _winked _at House she would be on the warpath. She smiled at them though, a very genuine looking smile, no one could know that the part of her brain marked "jealousy" was in overdrive.

"I'm Allison Cameron, and this is my husband, Robert Chase." Cameron said and the couple both held out their hands waiting for the new comers to shake them. House, on the other hand, didn't introduce himself and instead turned to the car and pushed the hood up so he could look inside. Cuddy doubted that he knew anything about how to fix an SUV but she had come to expect nothing more than surprises in this relationship.

"What are you two doing out here?" Chase asked. This snapped Cuddy out of her reverie and she turned to look at the two girls. She also wanted to know what they were doing out there but she wasn't brash enough to out right ask it.

"Filming _Lesbian Wilderness 3._" Pepper answered. Cuddy had never hear of Lesbian Wilderness 1, and she was wondering how big of a hit it must have been for them to make two more movies of it. As Cuddy looked the girls over she got the feeling that they weren't very educated, they probably had only graduated high school a few years ago and decided that they could use their bodies to make money, so why even try going to college?

"Wait a minute, you're Candi Rain!" House said, pulling away from the car to look at them. Cuddy felt her face flare up red. Of course House would just happen to be one of the fans of the Lesbian Wilderness series. "I've seen you in _Face Down Ass Up_!"

"House, now is not the time to brag about how much porn you watch." Cuddy said to him, trying to project her voice so that Chase and Cameron couldn't hear her. They did, though, and Chase started to laugh. Cameron suddenly looked embarrassed to be standing as close to House as she was, so she took a few steps sideways and nuzzled into Chase.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Candi said with a smile and stepped closer to House, "You know I direct every movie I am in."

"Produce them too." House added and they both laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt this fan boy meet and greet but what are we going to do about these cars? They aren't going to work and we need a tow truck." Cameron said, interrupting all of them. Cuddy could tell that Cameron also didn't care to hear about what other talents porn stars had in their repertoire.

"I have my cell…" Chase and Cuddy said in unison as they swiftly pulled out their respective Blackberries. House looked at them like they were all idiots, but before he could make some smart ass comment, Pepper spoke up.

"Cells don't work out here, need a satellite phone. Our best bet is for some of us to stay here, while the others walk to the gas station. It's about three miles down the road and they have a tow truck there. Whether it actually works is another story." She said. Even after hearing this, Cuddy didn't believe her cell phone wasn't going to work. She started to walk around the car, holding it in different positions and at different angles only to find that Pepper was right. They were probably a hundred miles from a cell tower, she was bested in logic by a porn star.

"Well I can't walk long distances so I'm out." House said, moving so he was leaning up against their car. Cuddy knew he was right but she hated the fact that he had to announce it like he was all pious or something. He then looked at Chase, "You can walk. Besides, you're pretty if a truck driver comes along who knows how far you'll get."

"C'mon Chase, I'll go with you." Cameron said, obviously sensing that a fight was coming on and didn't want to be a part of it.

"Why do we have to go? I don't understand why he is automatically exempt because--"

"Shut up. We're going. See you guys in a few hours." Cameron said, interrupting Chase.

"Here, take this." Pepper said, she pulled a flashlight from the backseat of the red car and held it up. It was one of those huge, mega flashlights. Cuddy looked at her watch and realized that it was almost seven thirty. They would be losing daylight soon, and she didn't know how well Chase and Cameron would fair in the wilderness with very little light. Chase took it and held it in his hand, if he was worried about this trek in the dark he wasn't letting it show. Cameron however didn't look very eager to take off now that she realized it would be getting dark.

"We could always just spend the night here and then go for help in the morning." Cuddy offered, seeing the look on Cameron's face. Cameron started to nod but Chase didn't see this as he grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her off. She took one last look at Cuddy before turning her back completely. Cuddy got this strange feeling in her chest and stomach, it wasn't quite a panic attack, but she thought it could turn into one.

Cuddy took in a deep, shaky breath and walked behind the car. The cabin they had stayed at on the beach had been a rental, which meant that all the food they had brought with them had to be taken back in the rental with them because there was no telling when another person would stay there. She popped the trunk and lowered the tailgate and sat on it. She reached behind her for the box of food Chase had placed there in the morning. There were some wine coolers in the box and even though they were warm and barely had any alcohol content, she needed something to calm her down. She twisted the top off of one and took in a few gulps.

"No time to be getting drunk Cuddy." House said, appearing from around the side of the SUV. She gave him a glare and took a few more gulps of the drink.

"I'm having _a _drink, I don't get smashed on wine coolers." She replied. That was about the time that Pepper and Candi showed up. Acting like the food was communal now, Candi reached into the box and pulled two wine coolers, one of which she held out to her co-star.

"Where are you two going to sleep?" Candi asked as she opened her bottle. Cuddy was a little irked that this woman thought she was privileged to their food but she didn't say anything about it. If anything mean, or rude, was going to be said about the situation she would leave that to House.

"Back of this Escalade is fine for me." Cuddy said with a shrug.

"Guess I'll be sleeping there too." House added and then sat down next to Cuddy on the tailgate. It was pretty roomy back there so she knew they could fit, and she had brought her comforter from back home to the cabin they were renting because she didn't like sleeping without it. "You two gonna film or something?"

"Something like that." Pepper said and then winked at House.

"You anything to look at? We could use a good cock in the mix." Candi said with a sly smile. Cuddy felt a growl welling up in her throat. She was hardly animalistic or even that territorial, and even though House was currently dating her she wasn't sure that he wouldn't take them up on their offer. Candi seemed to notice that Cuddy was getting mad and so she grabbed Pepper's arm. "I'm sure we can find a suitable dildo, come on Pep." With that the both of them walked away and into the woods where Cuddy guessed there was a clearing that they were camping out in.

"Jealous much?" House asked.

"Shut up." She muttered. She pushed the box of food out of the way and then folded the back seat down. She climbed further back into the car and laid down completely, resting her head on her hands. The comforter was folded up near by, but it was still pretty hot and muggy outside so she wouldn't need it right away. She closed her eyes, hoping first that House wouldn't run off and fuck Candi when she was asleep but her thoughts soon turned to Cameron and Chase. She hoped they would find the gas station and be okay.

***

About a half hour into their walk they had lost all daylight and Chase was betting it was because the sun was setting and the trees were so thick they couldn't even let in twilight. He was walking about six feet in front of Cameron only because she hadn't worn the most comfortable shoes for the job. He wanted to yell at her and tell her that she could have quickly changed before they started the walk but what was done was done and it wasn't like they were going to backtrack a mile just so they could start all over again. "Allison, come on we're almost there." He called back to her.

Cameron was in pain, she had worn some black flip flops and although they were usually comfortable they were definitely not made for a three mile walk though the forest to a gas station. She could feel a blister forming between her first and middle toe and it was getting harder and harder to keep up. She had brought sneakers with her to the cabin so she could go running every morning but it had slipped her mind to change into them before leaving the car. "We aren't almost there!" She complained, knowing that they probably had two more miles to go before they would even begin to see anything.

"Stay with me I don't want you falling behind." Chase called although he didn't turn around to look at her. From where she was, the big flashlight illuminated enough that she could stay on the road but there was no way she could walk as fast as he was.

"How do we even know they are going to be open this late? We might be doing this for nothing." Cameron snapped back at him, and it was true, what the hell were the going to do if the place was closed? They couldn't just break in, there wasn't anything urgent enough going on for the use of a phone at that point.

"Don't think like that." Chase replied, "How about you take your shoes off and walk barefoot?" He suggested. He then laughed at the thought of her feet getting all dirty, and he knew that would just give her something else to complain about. Cameron, however, did not give an answer. "Allison?" He called, his heart skipping a beat. He turned around swiftly, only to find that his beautiful wife was nowhere to be found.

"Oh shit! ALLISON!" He screamed and ran towards the edges of the forest. He shone his light into the underbrush but it was so thick that all he could see were the bushes a few feet in front of him. He didn't know what to do at that point. Someone or some-_thing _had taken her down so quietly, and she hadn't been that far behind him. Now here he was, all alone, and on top of the fact that he was worried that the same thing would get him, it now had his wife. "ALLISON CAN YOU HEAR ME?" The last thing he wanted to do was head into the trees, he knew he'd get lost if he didn't stay on the main road. He thought about running back to where the cars were, he had enough stamina in him to do that but he also didn't want to leave just incase she screamed for help. He was so confused about what to do, in the end he did nothing and just sat there, calling her name over and over again, hoping for some sort of response.

***

Cuddy had fallen asleep, surprisingly, but she woke up suddenly taking in a deep gasp of air. She couldn't remember her dream, or why she had even woken up so suddenly like that. She looked over next to her and House was totally out. He was half under her blanket, and he looked comfortable, so she didn't want to disturb him. She slid out of the back and stood up, stretching her arms up above her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep any time soon, so she thought she would go find Pepper and Candi to talk to. It was better than nothing and it would distract her from their predicament. She could see the glow of something off to her right, and she assumed it was either a campfire or lights from filming equipment.

She decided to follow the glow into the underbrush. As she got closer she saw there was a clearing and indeed there was a fire a few feet away from a large tent. She didn't know if Candi or Pepper were there, but she didn't hear any talking or other noises. The light of the fire was lighting up the side of the tent, but she couldn't make out any bodies inside. She was starting to get nervous, both of the cars were damaged beyond simple repair and the girls hadn't said anything about trying to leave to find a gas station.

"Candi?" She said softly, so softly that she wasn't sure she had said anything at all. She came closer to the tent and felt something hit her shoulder. It was light, like a drop of water, but she wasn't sure that's what it was. She kept thinking to herself, _please don't let it be blood, please don't let it be blood._ She brought her hand up to her shoulder and wiped it away slowly. Shakily, she brought her hand into her line of vision. It was blood and her stomach did a flip. Slowly she looked up and what she saw shook her down to her bones. There was a body up in one of the trees, and it was so mangled that if she wasn't a doctor she probably would have guessed that it was some sort of animal carcass. Her mouth opened to let out a scream but she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.

If there was a killer, or killers, out there she didn't want to alert them to her presence by screaming. She had to get back to House, she had to tell him what had happened, but above all she had to remain calm. Tears streamed down her cheeks constantly and she couldn't catch her breath no matter what she did. As slowly as possible she started to walk back towards the broken down cars. She stepped as gingerly as possible over large twigs and dead leaves. She feared that any noise made by her feet would draw attention to herself. She knew that whoever was in the tree was not the only body out there to be found. Her thoughts turned to Cameron and Chase, were they okay? Maybe they had already made it to the gas station and were on their way back. At that point she had to believe that they were okay because if they weren't then all of them were royally fucked.

"House…House!" Cuddy barked in a loud whisper as she got to the tailgate. He didn't wake up right then and there and it was making her panic more, "House please!" She climbed in next to him and started to shake him by the shoulders. He groaned and swatted at her, managing to connect with her cheek pretty hard. She cried out in pain and surprise, bringing her hand to her face to hold it. This cause House to come out of his sleep.

"Cuddy?" He asked sounding concerned, "I didn't mean to hit you like that so you can stow the tears for--"

"House! Listen to me, someone is dead!" Cuddy tried to explain, keeping her voice at whisper level. House looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. She could almost hear the wheels in his head spinning, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "I found her body, it was hanging from a tree and--"

"Who's body? Are you on something?" He replied, obviously not amused by her antics.

"I'm not on anything. Either Candi or Pepper is up in a tree. I know what I saw." She snapped at him. In the light of the campfire she hadn't been able to see more than bones and flesh and she sure as hell wasn't going to go back there to look again. It didn't matter, she assumed, if the killer had got one of them then he most certainly had gotten the others. Before House could say anything else, Cuddy shut the trunk and tailgate. She crawled past him and then pressed the lock button on the driver's side door.

"Locking the doors isn't going to matter much if the dude has a hammer." House said, still seemingly unnerved by this turn of events. Cuddy was wondering if he even believed her at that point. If he was trying to humor her he was doing a very good job of it and it was pissing her off. "Come on, show me this body." With that he moved to the back of the Escalade and started trying to open the tailgate.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Cuddy cried and then clasped her hands over her mouth once she realized how loud she was being. "I know what I saw." She said for the second time, looking him dead in the eye. He looked back at her and maybe in that moment he believed, she couldn't be sure at that point. Her instincts were telling her to run out onto the road and call for help at the top of her lungs, but that would only bring the killer closer to them. Obviously, whoever did this didn't think to check the two cars on the road. Maybe they could just sit there until morning and then try to walk to the gas station.

"Look, I'm sure Cameron and Chase have found help by now." House tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working.

"Cameron and Chase? CAMERON and CHASE?! They'd be the first ones to die!" Cuddy cried out in disbelief. House blinked a few times, giving her a look like she was losing her damn mind, and in a way she was.

"Chase would do anything to-"

"All that means is that Chase is dumb and got shot. There's no way he could kick the ass of a killer by himself." Cuddy said. The look House gave her was one of agreement, it seemed they both believed that Chase was an idiot and would get shot in order to protect Cameron. That was an ass backward way of thinking, but Chase wouldn't think when it came to Cameron. Either they were both dead or one of them was.

"We can't just sit here and wait to die, we have to do _something._" House stressed. She knew that he was right, and she didn't want to be known as the woman who sat around and waited to be butchered in her own car. If they started walking then they might be okay, although they would have to be very quiet about their movements. Slowly, Cuddy unlocked the trunk and tailgate, she then opened up the back and slid out as quietly as she possible. House, being like he usually was, made as much noise as possible getting out of the back.

"Could you _BE _any louder?" She snapped at him in a low whisper.

"If they are going to hear us, then they are going to hear us." House said, and she wondered if maybe he was thinking that death was better than a three mile hike to safety. Of course he would be in a lot of pain if he had to walk three miles. Just as she was thinking that he pulled out a bottle of vicodin and popped one into his mouth. From where she was she could see him because the lights of the car were on due to the fact that the doors were open. She knew as soon as she shut them, though, the light would be gone and they would be in complete darkness. "What are we going to do about visibility?" That was the first reasonable question he had asked in the past ten minutes.

"Maybe Candi and Pepper had another flashlight. We can find them, see that glow over there?" Cuddy said, pointing to the light that was illuminating from behind the trees. She didn't want to go back there again, she didn't want to see the body she had already seen, and she didn't want to discover a corpse in the tent.

"You can fare better in the underbrush, I'll wait here." House said, sounding a little bit annoyed. Cuddy glared at him, if they were going to do anything they were going to do it together. Without a word she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the underbrush, causing him to stumble before catching his balance. He sighed loudly, clearly not happy about what was happening. Cuddy wondered if he really did believe her or if he was just humoring her. No matter though, once they got to the camp site he would see the body and then maybe the fear of death would knock some sense into him.

It was slow going, but soon they were at the camp site. House walked over to the dwindling fire and Cuddy moved passed him to get to the tent. She unzipped it slowly, keeping her eyes closed. She prayed to anyone that was listening that she wouldn't find another butchered body in there. When she finally convinced herself to let her eyes open all she saw were two sleeping bags, some filming equipment, and luckily enough, a large flashlight. It wasn't as big as the one that had been given to Chase but it would do. She flicked the on button and the light streamed out of it. She pulled herself out of the tent and looked over to House. He was staring up, not moving, she assumed her had found the body. She shone her light on him and saw him wince as a single drop of blood landed on his cheek.

"She's really dead." He whispered.

"Yeah, you think? I don't freak out over nothing." Cuddy said, she was feeling her skin starting to crawl and she wanted to get the hell out of there. She grabbed House's wrist and pulled his very creeped out ass onto the road. "Lets go." She said and started walking, although she didn't let go of House's wrist for a second. He didn't say anything and she supposed there wasn't very much more she could say to make things better. They plodded on together, her shaky hand holding the light up in front of them. They would just have to make it to the gas station and they would be okay.

***

They walked about a mile without incident. Every time Cuddy heard something she would shine her flashlight in that direction. Leaves rustling, twigs snapping, birds hooting, she was on top of all of it. House still hadn't spoken, he seemed trapped in his own brain, trying to figure out how to solve the problem that probably couldn't be solved. Cuddy couldn't help but think that they should have run into Cameron and Chase by now. Not them walking, but them coming back with help. No matter how much she squinted, she couldn't see any headlights in the distance. She wanted so bad to believe that help was coming, but it wasn't. Just as House was slowing down to take another vicodin, there was a screech off in the woods.

"Hello?" Cuddy called back, the screech seemed awfully familiar. It was definitely a female scream, even though she didn't doubt that Chase had a very feminine scream. House put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Don't be stupid Cuddy." House warned her as he placed the bottle of vicodin back in his pocket. Cuddy didn't think she was being stupid. Someone was out there screaming and they needed help. Maybe she wouldn't be the best person to help, but she couldn't just leave without investigating it. "It's a trap."

"Well it may be but--"

"HELP ME PLEASE! CHASE! HOUSE! CUDDY! SOMEONE!" Now they both knew exactly who it was. Cameron was out there in the dark, possibly in a life or death situation. Cuddy looked at House and then without thinking about it she darted into the woods.

"CUDDY!" She heard House scream from behind her, but it didn't matter any more she had to find Cameron. At least at that point she knew that one of her friends was alive. She was running at breakneck speed, she was barely looking at the things in front of her. Twice she almost slammed into a tree. As she ran Cameron's screaming got louder and House calling her name from the road got softer.

Finally when she thought she couldn't run anymore, she tripped and fell onto her knees. Even though she was in jeans, the fabric ripped and a sharp rock jammed into her right knee. "CUDDY!" It was Cameron, she was right there in front of her and she was tied to a tree.

"It's okay, I promise, I'll get you out of here." Cuddy whispered, "Just be quiet." Cameron started to cry softly as Cuddy went to untying the ropes that kept Cameron bound to the tree. She had set the flashlight down on the ground right next to the shaken woman, but it was aimed towards the tree so she could actually see what she was doing. The only part of Cameron's body that was visible was her abdomen and legs, Cuddy didn't even notice that the poor girl had suffered a terrible blow to the head.

"Hurry! Hurry! Please." Cameron whined. It seemed like she had seen some fucked up shit and wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Where's Chase?" Cuddy whispered.

"I don't know, I just don't know!" Cameron cried loudly.

"Shh! You have to be quiet!" Cuddy replied. Her hands were so shaky that she kept slipping and couldn't seem to get a firm grasp on any of them. She was now crying herself, but she was barely aware of it. Things went silent for a moment and then Cameron started to screech again. She heard House calling her name and he was closer, but oh so far away. She didn't know why Cameron was screaming the way she was and when she looked up. Above her stood a man, well over six feet tall and built like a brick house. There was a only a few seconds that passed and so she opened her mouth to scream. That's when a large wooden club came flying towards her face. It connected with a loud "crack" and moments later she was completely dead to the world.


	2. DressUp

Wrong Turn

Chapter II: Dress-up

Author's Note: I'm glad that so many of you reviewed the first chapter so I am continuing it. Some of this may be disturbing but I mean, that's what I write and I think you guys know what you are getting into, right? LoL! Anyway, enjoy!

When Cuddy woke up it was because drops of water were tapping down on her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and her vision was fuzzy. She had been hit in the head pretty hard and when she reached up to check she found a small lump there. She knew then that she had a concussion and although it was tempting to pass out again, if she did she could die. The next thing she noticed was that there was a gag in her mouth, and that she was in some sort of cage that was probably meant for a large dog. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and then forced herself to sit up, banging her head on the top of the cage in the process.

The next thing she saw was two other occupied cages, although she couldn't make out who was in each. The bodies were slumped over, face down, and besides the lighting in there was very dim, and the bulb was flickering on and off. As luck would have it, her hands and feet were not bound, but there was a very large pad lock on the door to the cage. She moved to the front of it and grabbed the wire of the cage with her hands and started to shake it. All this accomplished was a loud rattle, nothing more. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't break the door off of it's hinge. The noise, however, seemed to get the attention of whoever was in the second cage, the one closest to her.

"Hello?" She said, trying to talk through the gag. It sort of sounded like she said something, but she couldn't be sure the other person understood her. When the form did sit up, she saw that it was Cameron. She breathed a big sigh of relief and then continued to shake the cage to get the girl's attention. "Cameron!"

"Cuddy?" Cameron replied, once again it was a jumble of sounds but Cuddy got the main idea of what she was trying to convey. It was hard to even see Cameron at that point, but now they were both awake and could communicate. Before any more words could be exchanged, there was the sound of footsteps. They were loud and clunky, like the person who was approaching was wearing work boots. The door to the room opened and both Cuddy and Cameron turned to look. It was the man built like a brick house standing there. He was in a jumpsuit that was navy blue and was wearing some sort of homemade mask over his face. Possibly made from animal hide, although Cuddy couldn't be sure of that fact. On his feet were indeed giant black work boots. Without a word he came over to Cuddy's cage and unlocked it.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, thinking that what this man wanted was one of the most primitive things a man could desire. She pressed herself to the back of the cage, but he reached in and grabbed her by the top of her head, taking a fist full of her hair. As he started to pull, she moved with him, and Cameron started to scream. If she was saying anything in those screams, Cuddy couldn't tell, but she sounded absolutely terrified. "PLEASE! JUST GO AWAY!" The man still wasn't saying anything as he pulled Cuddy close to his chest.

He started to stroke her hair softly, making quiet cooing noises. His hands were rough and the nails were black with dirt. Cuddy didn't like being held like this and she started to try and pull away. This just caused him to tighten the embrace. She didn't know what he wanted, what he was doing, what he hoped to accomplish, but she was scared out of her mind. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped petting and holding her. He threw her to the ground and then got on top of her. In her mind she was thinking that this was it, he was going to rape her. He pinned her down and ripped her shirt open, buttons scattered everywhere. Cameron screamed something once again, that Cuddy couldn't understand.

"Please don't, _please!_" Cuddy said, her breath coming out in gasps. She didn't want to be raped by this behemoth, she didn't think that she could take it. As she was trying to cover her chest, even though it was still protected by a bra, he opened her jeans. She started to kick at him, one of her feet connecting square with his chest. This did not phase him in the least. She started screaming, it was the only thing she could do, as he pulled her pants completely off. Once she was that close to being naked, he got off of her and headed over to the back of the room where there was a large, cedar trunk. She scrambled backwards and pulled herself back into her cage. She didn't know why she thought this would protect her, but she did it anyway.

"What's he doing?" Cameron cried.

"I don't know!" Cuddy sobbed loudly, surprised that she could actually understand what Cameron was asking. There was movement in the third cage and the woman in it sat up, she had red hair and a bikini top, it was Pepper. She was also gagged and in a very dazed state, until she realized the predicament she was in. Then she started screaming and kicking at the cage door.

The large man pulled a frilly pink dress from the trunk of fabric he had been looking through. He started to walk back over to Cuddy. If he wanted her out of the cage it wasn't going to be too hard to get her out, and she knew that, but for some reason she felt safer in there. She eyed the short pink dress and all the ruffles that came with it. It seemed like an outfit for an oversized doll. She didn't like to think about the connotations that the dress had. In her mind he was just dolling her up to rape her, make her a part of his sick fantasies. Once he got to the cage, Cuddy started screaming again. He just grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her right through the door. He tackled her again and pinned her legs down. Her screams got louder and she tried to claw at the mask that covered his face, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to see it.

He ignored all of this and somehow managed to pull the dress on over her head. She struggled in the mess of fabric for a moment before getting her arms through she short, frilly, pink sleeves. He looked her over and grunted loudly. She didn't like this one bit, but with the man overpowering her like he was, she didn't have much of a choice. He lifted one huge arm and pointed at her cage. Did he want her to go back in it? She looked at him for a moment and then crawled back into the cage, which was quickly locked behind her. She backed up all the way and curled into a fetal position. Cameron was next.

***

House had tried to go after Cuddy but it was no use. By the time he was only a few feet into the forest both of the girls screaming had stopped. He didn't care that he may never find the road again, he had to go after Cuddy. On top of the fact that he was probably already lost, he didn't have a flashlight any longer and was literally feeling his way through the dark underbrush. "Cuddy?" He called tentatively. He was now sure that there was something out there, a killer or a monster, or one in the same. He didn't want to draw attention to himself by calling her name repeatedly, but he was trying to guide himself by the screams that he had heard previously.

After repeatedly running into trees and other things which tangled around his cane, he saw what he thought was a little beam of light in front of him. He stumbled forward, only to see a lone flashlight laying in the leaves that covered the forest floor. It just had to be the one Cuddy had been carrying with her when she darted off into the woods. He picked it up and shone it around, the beam of light hit the tree next to him and he saw ropes laying around the base. They looked like they had been cut away quickly. This _was _where Cuddy had been, and now she was gone along with Cameron. An involuntary chill ran through his body. He didn't like to think about where they were or what was being done to them. He would rather believe that they were out there somewhere, still running away.

"Cuddy?" He said again in a defeated voice. Maybe they had gotten away, maybe they were just fine and looking for him. If he just stood in the same place, maybe they would come back. No, he couldn't think that way. Self preservation was the best way to be thinking, he would have to go get help. Standing there hoping that they would just magically come back was not going to help. He turned and guessed that it was just a straight shot to the road. He had basically gone straight anyway so it shouldn't be that hard to get back.

After about five minutes of walking, he did hit the road. He shone the light around him and didn't see anything. He deduced which way they had been walking before and started off in that direction. He knew there was a gas station down the road, they had just come that way before their accident, so sooner or later he would get help. The pain in his thigh was barely registered, the vicodin coursing through his veins saw to that, and the adrenaline added to that. He didn't want to be killed but more than anything he didn't want Cuddy to be dead.

He was almost a mile down the road when he heard someone calling Cameron's name. Logic would dictate that it was Chase. He was surprised that nothing had happened to Chase, but why was the little wombat still in the road calling out his wife's name? Wouldn't he have gone after her? How was standing in the road calling for her helping in any way, shape, or form? He could see the beam of the powerful flashlight Chase was still holding. It moved up and down the road, closer and farther, depending on where Chase was standing. When House got close enough, he alerted Chase to his presence.

"Chase you idiot!" Was the first thing he said.

"House! Allison, she…we were walking and--"

"And you didn't go after her?" House asked in a snippy tone of voice. Hell, even _he _had gone after Cuddy and he had a cane. Was Chase really stupid enough to stand in one place and hope for the best? He shook his head, "Come on we have to continue down the road."

"I'm not leaving without Allison." Chase said defiantly. House gave him a look that was telling him not to be stupid. He didn't want to walk two more miles either, especially not with his leg, but they needed to find a working phone and the gas station had one.

"People are dead." House said in all seriousness.

"What?" Chase responded.

"You heard me. We found Candi or Pepper in a tree and--"

"Candi or Pepper? And where's Cuddy?" Chase interrupted him. House was quickly getting annoyed and he wondered if it wasn't such a good idea to tell Chase that they had found a dead body in the woods. "Cuddy's gone too."

"You think?" House barked at him, "We can't just stand here like morons and hope for the best. We need help. Lets start walking." With that he walked past Chase and headed down the road. Maybe Chase would follow and maybe he wouldn't. House didn't care at that point. He knew the most important thing to do was get to a phone, and he could do that with or without his employee.

***

Cuddy watched the process of redressing on both Cameron and Pepper. She was dimly aware that in the man's possession he now had a blond, brunette, and red head. Just as she was wondering if it was done on purpose, the brick house came towards her cage. The man reached in and grabbed her by the hair, pulling on it until she was completely free of her confined space. She started screaming, realizing that he couldn't understand her with the gag in her mouth anyway. She tried to pull back and twist her head at the same time, to see if somehow that would release his grip, but it didn't work. Once he had her standing he let go of her hair and grabbed her wrist. His large hand made hers look like she was just a rag doll. She looked down at the appendage which was holding her and then up to his face.

Through the mask she could see his beady little eyes, but in a different way, they looked sad and lost. This did not help quell the fear inside of her one bit, but for a split second she realized that he was not going to try to hurt her. If he was going to rape her he could have easily done it moments before when he had undressed her. He didn't though, and the gaze he had on her was reminiscent of the way a small child would look at a toy. Without a word he started to pull her towards the door, she started screaming again and tried to wrench away. Years ago on a talk show about child abductions, she remembered seeing how a child was supposed to be able to escape by pulling free of their captor. Basically all one had to do was pull their arm down and twist, towards the space where thumb and fingers met. Supposedly it was a weak spot and most abductors didn't think of that. When she tried it, however, she realized his hand was so big around her wrist that there was no weak spot.

She tried again and again, but in the end the brick house succeeded in getting her out of the room. She decided then to try a different tactic. In her most pitiful voice she tried to plead with him, but all of the sounds came out jumbled. There she was, barefoot and dressed like an oversized baby doll, babbling incoherently to a man who might not even have the wherewithal to understand her in the first place. He led her down a flight of stairs that they were presented with immediately after they stepped out of the door. She realized they had been kept in the attic and it must be raining outside now, that's why the water had been dripping from the ceiling.

"Where are you taking me?" She said in a scared but defeated voice. The brick house grunted, which wasn't really an answer either way. She now doubted that he had any ability to talk. Communicate, maybe, but talking was out of the question. If he could talk, then maybe he would have just told her to get into the dress instead of forcing her into it like he had. Another door was opened and she was taken into a hallway which was nicely decorated. It seemed like a normal house in there, not like some creepy attic or basement…did a real family live here? The hallway was lined with doors, and they stopped at one that was painted pink.

There was a little white placard with flowers painted on it, in the middle of it was the name Georgia. Cuddy looked up at brick house and then back to the door. Was this a room for a small child? Why in the world would a little girl live in the middle of the damn woods? Where did she go to school? Who taught her? Also, why the hell would she be up this late at night? This whole conundrum, of course, still made more sense than a man dressing her up like a doll. He reached for the knob and pushed the door open. The lights were on in there and it truly did look like a little girl's room. On the bed, reading a Goosebumps book sat a little girl. She was a darling little thing, waist long platinum blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh Tommy you brought me another doll!" She squealed when she saw him. Cuddy was shocked to hear this, almost as shocked as she was when she had found Candi's body. She knew it was Candi now because Pepper was the one upstairs. "Thank you so much!" Brick house…aka Tommy…shoved Cuddy forward, causing her to stumble. Before she could even turn around to contest this new situation, the door was shut and she was pretty sure she heard it lock.

"Georgia?" Cuddy said through her gag. At least this girl seemed to have enough wits to talk, and a southern drawl which just added to the cuteness.

"Georgie!" The little girl said and stomped her foot. If Cuddy had to guess she would say that the child was about eight years old, but she could have been wrong. "Sit down." The girl who now seemed to be in charge, pointed to a plastic pink table that was low to the ground and had four chairs around it. In the middle there was an old fashioned china tea set. Cuddy was not going to give in without a fight, this was so disturbing that her skin felt like it was crawling around her bones. She turned towards the door and ran for it.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE LET ME OUT!"

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Georgie screamed, it was a blood curdling sound and Cuddy did not want to subject her ears to that again. Realizing that she had no other options, she pulled away from the door and went and sat down at the table. Georgie smiled at her, going from pissed off to completely normal in two seconds. "I'm going to let you talk, but if you are mean you get a time out." Georgie walked behind her and pulled her gag off, tossing it to the floor.

"Georgie, honey, don't you think you should be asleep?" Cuddy said softly, her voice hoarse from the screaming she had been doing. Georgie looked at her and then smiled, she had one front tooth missing, but amazingly the rest of her teeth were pristine and white. This girl was well taken care of, regardless of the fact that she lived with an oversized man-child. Maybe there were parents in the house too, there had to eventually be someone around to give her boundaries, no matter how loose they might be. The girl also knew how to read, so she had been educated. It baffled Cuddy's mind to no end.

"I go to bed late when I get new dollies." Georgie said like this was a fact and no one could change it.

"I'm not a dolly, I'm a person." Cuddy said in a gentle voice. She didn't know what being mean consisted of and she wasn't going to jump into finding out what time out meant either. Georgie ignored her and went over to a toy chest that was at the foot of the bed. She opened it slowly and rifled through it before producing a large, pink brush.

"I'm going to call you Belle cause you are pretty." Georgie said like Cuddy hadn't spoken at all. She came around her back and started to brush out her hair gently. It seemed like she had done this a time or two before and it was actually sort of soothing. Cuddy could feel herself growing more and more weary as time went on. She looked at the bed longingly, but knew that she would not be sleeping in one at any time in the near future. She wanted to ask Georgie if she could go to sleep, but obviously if the girl was up and excited at the prospect of a new dolly, there would be no rest.

"Honey, my name is Lisa." Cuddy said when she found the strength.

"No, it's Belle. Don't be bad." Georgie said and suddenly Cuddy was smacked up the side of her head with the back of the brush, none to gently either.

"OW!" She cried out, falling from the chair due to the surprising manner of the blow. She turned to grab Georgie's wrist, when the door opened. This piqued Cuddy's curiosity enough that the intent of grabbing the little girl slipped her mind. Cameron was shoved into the room, the door was shut, leaving the new tea party guest looking wide eyed and scared. "Cameron!" Cuddy got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the scared woman. Without asking Georgie's permission, she untied the gag from around Cameron's mouth and tossed it aside. The younger woman looked at her and then pulled her into a tight hug as she started to sob.

"Lisa! Oh God I didn't think I'd see you again." She breathed into the dark haired woman's shoulder. Cuddy couldn't imagine what had gone through her friend's mind, seeing her being led out of the room like a lamb to the slaughter.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Cuddy whispered when she felt the brush slap against her mostly exposed ass quite hard. She yelped in pain and pulled away from Cameron. "Hey! Stop that!"

"You are supposed to play with me!" Georgie shrieked.

"The hell--" But before Cameron could even finish that statement Georgie slapped her bare thigh with the brush, hard enough to leave a red welt. "OW! You little brat!"

"DON'T SWEAR AND DON'T BE MEAN!" Georgie screamed at the both of them. She then put a hand on her hip and pointed at the pink table, "Sit down." Cuddy had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to get nowhere if she couldn't get the girl to trust her. By doing what was told of her she could gain that trust and hopefully never have to find out what a time out was. She took Cameron's hand and pulled her towards the chairs that were obviously meant for smaller people.

"Lisa, I don't want to sit, I want to get out of here." Cameron whispered.

"Trust me, cooperating is in our best interest right now." Cuddy replied in a voice just as soft. She then felt Cameron's tightened arm muscle relax. They both sat down together and stared at the tea set they were presented with. Georgie came around to the other side of Cameron and started to brush out her hair with the item that had been used as a weapon just moments before. Cameron's eyes shifted towards Cuddy's, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to call you Missy." Georgie said as she continued to brush Cameron's hair, which was matted down from a combination of sweat and water. Cameron opened her mouth to contradict this but Cuddy shot her a look as if to tell her not to test the waters, so the girl just sat there and let her hair be brushed. "Have some tea, I made it myself."

"I don't want--"

"Yes you do, Missy. I'm sure it's delicious." Cuddy said, having decided for the both of them that they were going to cooperate. She hoped that Cameron would play along and the tone of her voice just pleaded with the girl. It seemed that Cameron got the idea as Cuddy reached for the tea set, only to find that the pot was full of something. She went to pouring out the tea into each cup and once she was done both her and Cameron picked up the cups in sync and took a sip. It was indeed tea, although it was iced and not hot. Cuddy didn't particularly enjoy iced tea but she wasn't going to complain, they were walking in a mine field. "Very good, Georgie, I like it."

"Mmm, me too." Cameron said sardonically. Luckily, the little girl didn't seem to notice that the tone was completely sarcastic and continued brushing the blond hair in front of her. Cuddy sighed gently, looking at the replica dress Cameron was wearing, except hers was blue not pink. It was amazing that the outfits fit them as well as they did. She took in another few gulps of tea, it was more bitter than normal but her mouth was dry and she knew that she needed to get some kind of liquid in her system. The door opened again and this drew both Cuddy and Cameron's attention, although they were slow about it. Pepper was shoved in wearing a carbon copy dress but hers was yellow.

"What the…who the…" Pepper said, and then saw Georgie, "You little brat tell that big ass man out there that I am not a fucking doll!"

"Don't be mean." Georgie said calmly, but in a way that sounded pissed off. Cuddy could hear the undertones of evil in that voice but something calming was coursing through her veins, what she didn't know was the sedative in the tea was doing it's job.

"Pepper, calm down." Cuddy said softly and then took another drink of tea, completely oblivious to the effects of the drug. She just assumed she was tired, her mind would never be able to comprehend that a girl who was all of eight years old had the foresight to calm them down with drugs.

"I will not calm down!" Pepper screeched, "LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" With that, she turned and started to go completely nuts on the door. Cuddy watched as Cameron gulped down the rest of her iced tea. Her eyelids were droopy too. Cuddy's arms and legs felt heavy and sluggish, the last thing she wanted to do at that point was get up and calm Pepper down. She truly was beginning to feel like a doll. If someone wanted her to move at that point, they would have to do it for her.

"No bad language." Georgie said in that same evil voice.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK THAT BIG ASS RETARD OUT THERE!" Pepper yelled and used her nails to start to claw at the door, even though it was hopeless. Cuddy blinked her tired eyes, she was completely unaffected by the emotion Pepper was giving off even though something in the back of her cloudy brain told her she should be.

"Pepper…" Cameron slurred.

"The FUCK is wrong with you two? We can take her down we can…" Before Pepper could say anything else a knife was jammed into her stomach. When Georgie had gotten the knife or why she even had it was a mystery. Cuddy gasped, but that was about as much as she could do at that point. She wanted to cover her eyes but it seemed like so much work. Apparently, Georgie had the knife on her or something, that was all Cuddy could piece together.

"You stabbed her." Cameron said softly.

"She was being mean." Georgie said flat out. The two female doctors, turned dolls, just sort of sat there and stared, not thinking to help the red head who had collapsed on the floor, holding her stomach as blood poured out. "Now she'll never be mean again."

"Please…" Pepper said and reached out a bloody hand to Cuddy and Cameron. Showing no mercy Georgie got down and jammed the knife into Pepper's throat. In a watery cough and expulsion of blood from the mouth, Pepper expired…choking on her own blood. It was too much sensory overload for Cuddy. She was terrified, shocked, and physically sick. Without much left to do, she closed her eyes and everything instantly went black.

***

"Jesus Christ, Chase, I'm in pain and going faster than you!" House yelled back behind him as he plodded down the road as fast as he could. Chase had opted to come with him, but trailed far behind yelling for his wife repeatedly. House knew that something bad had happened to Cuddy and Cameron, and he assumed the worse, however, it would not help telling Chase his chilling theories, so he was going to keep that information to himself.

"Allison!" Was Chase's reply. With every growing moment his voice sounded more and more desperate. A very small part of House felt sorry for Chase, but a bigger part of him knew that the best idea would be to get to a phone. They would call the police and there would be a forest wide search for the two women. It didn't matter how loud he screamed or how hard he searched with Chase, this would go a lot better with a bunch of forest rangers.

"CHASE! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" House yelled, turning completely around. He took one step backwards and slammed into something. "Shit!" He turned around and it was Bubba, the gas station attendant standing there, holding a lantern. Why House hadn't seen the light approaching was beyond him, but the extra illumination now showed that the gas station was just about ten feet away.

"Whatcha all lookin fer?" Bubba asked, "And where's them little chickadees?" House looked at him, all sorts of annoyed by the way he was talking and the fact that he probably dropped out of school in fourth grade.

"Chickadees?" Chase said.

"He means Cameron and Cuddy." House snapped, "They're missing. We need a phone."

"Gots a phone. In the station." Bubba said calmly.

"Hurry up Chase, we found help." House said and Chase broke into a sprint and caught up real quick. Without any introductions or pleasantries, the two very confused and tired men followed the redneck into the station. Why they were open that late escaped House, because he didn't think it was necessary to have a twenty-four hour station in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere.

"Phones a tad bit old. Lemme dial." Bubba said once they had entered. He went over to the phone, which was indeed old, a rotary. House gave Chase an annoyed look. He knew how to use a damn rotary phone but, whatever, they were getting help and that's what they needed most at that point. Spying a chair in the corner, he hobbled over to it and sat down. His leg was screaming at him to take weight off of it and that was exactly what he was going to do. He reached into his pocket and took out his bottle of vicodin.

"How can you sit down at a time like this?" Chase asked, sounding completely exasperated.

"How can _you _be so annoying?" House replied and then popped two vicodin into his mouth. He could be just as worried sitting there as he could be while standing. Chase was getting on his nerves, all he really wanted right then was to find Cuddy and Cameron before booking it out of there like a bat out of hell. He watched Bubba on the phone, but wasn't paying too much attention to what the guy was saying, only because he was tired and in pain.

"Your girlfriend is out there too, you know." Chase huffed.

"Well I'm sure she can kick more ass than yours." House replied even though he was sure if Cameron got cornered she could claw out her share of eyes. Bubba hung up the phone and then walked over to where Chase and House had decided to commune.

"She'll be here in two shakes." Bubba said, "How bout a drink?"

"I'm sold, what you got?" House asked, Chase just glared at him.

"Whiskey." Bubba said. He then walked behind the cashier's counter and got down under it. He opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of Jack and two shot glasses. House didn't know why Bubba assumed that Chase wouldn't be drinking, but he had gotten it right. He brought the glasses over to the table near where House was and set everything out.

"Alcohol? Really House?" Chase said.

"Shut up." House said. Bubba poured the two shots and they both downed them while Chase stood there looking unhappy. Bubba looked at him for a moment and then turned back to House.

"What? Is he queer or something?" Bubba said. This caused House to start laughing his ass off, while Chase, of course, got mad and didn't think it was funny. Finally the laughter subsided and House cleared his throat loudly.

"That blond was his wife." House finally said, "He's got a purty mouth though."

"SHUT UP!" Chase yelled, slamming his hand down on the dirty table. Bubba laughed and poured out two more shots, which were quickly consumed. "You're going to be sloshed by the time the cops get here."

"Cop." Bubba said.

"What do you mean? There's only one?" Chase asked, sounding surprised.

"Local area sheriff, only need one for these parts." Bubba said. He went to pour another two shots but House held up his hand, signaling that he didn't want any more. He had just taken painkillers after all and even though he could hold those and his liquor, he didn't need Chase to throw a hissy fit.

"We are going to need more, you know, to canvass the area." Chase insisted. House rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"She'll come, ask questions, and decide what actions needa be taken." Bubba said.

"Yeah, Chase, she'll tell us what we needa." House said in a tone that was not quite mocking Bubba but not quite serious either. Chase looked at him and his eyes narrowed into a cold stare. He didn't think that one sheriff was going to be near enough to help them. House knew that when the lady got there she would assess the situation and decide from there. How hard would it be to get a whole team out there? Little did they know, it wasn't going to be just that easy.


End file.
